The KHR host club!
by XoxBlissxoX
Summary: Tsuna is failing school and Reborn needs to take drastic measures. So he sends him to a...Boarding school! But his new school isn't going to be as normal as it seems. What happens when a certain Host club sets their eyes on him?
1. Moving

Summary: Tsuna is failing school and Reborn needs to take drastic measures. So he sends him to a...Boarding school! But his new school isn't going to be as normal as it seems. What happens when a certain Host club catches their eyes on him?

Pairing: Allx27, D27

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But if i did i'd make it a yaoi seires full of smut~! :]

* * *

**Moving**

"Do I **really** have to do this!?" Tsuna, aged 14 years old confusingly yelled at his tutor as usual.

"Yes, you're currently failing 5 subjects and a public school wouldn't be enough for you…" Reborn said calmly, yet he was angry. He had been sure that his tutoring would be successful. But Sawada Tsunayoshi was hopeless. Not only did he suck at sports and academics, but his social life was a wreck as well. He and Nana have both discussed this situation and they both came up with a perfect plan: A boarding school.

"Now go get ready and pack your things, you don't want to be late. No-good Tsuna."

"Don't call me that! And why Reborn? I mean, I'm gonna be away from you! How are you supposed to keep an eye on me like that!?"

"Who said I'm staying here…?"

"You're coming?"

"Of course I am. Now hurry up!"

"_Ugh….why do I even bother…But a boarding school? I've never been to one…How can mom even afford it!? They would never accept me with these grades anyway…"_ Tsuna started packing, he was going to leave Ninamori High and most importantly, his home. Then again, this would **be** a fresh new start. He never had friends to began with. He couldn't even talk to his crush for less than five minutes without chickening out! _"Kyoko…"_ He thought as he looked at the small frame next to his bed. _"I'm going to miss you…then again we were never that close…"_ Tsuna remembered, a boarding school!? Wouldn't that have **tons** of new students. Tsuna sighed. He was never gonna change. Why would Reborn even bother? It's not like he's gonna become a prodigy by entering a boarding school. His grades and social life would still be the same. Heck probably even worse surrounded by all these geniuses.

"Oi, Tsuna. Done yet?" Tsuna turned to see Reborn there, already packed. Wearing a ridiculous outfit as usual.

"Hold on Reborn! Just in a minute...And what's up with the Pumpkin costume!? Halloween was ages ago!"

"Your new school is going to be...special…"

"Special?"

"Just hurry up and finish packing, No-good Tsuna!"

"Alright…Alright…" Tsuna finished packing and zipped his bag. He went downstairs to see his mom. _"Mom…guess this is goodbye…" _

"Em…I'll talk to you soon mom! I'm going to…miss you." Tsuna said awkwardly, he has never been away from his mom. He was going to miss hearing her voice every morning calling him down for breakfast.

"I hope you'll enjoy you're time too, Tsuna. It's only going to be for the rest of the school year anyway."

"Really? Only for five months…?"

"Hopefully." She said with a warming smile. And went over to hug him.

"Take care of yourself…Don't forget to have fun! It's a pretty nice school, Tsuna." She turned to Reborn who was already at the door. "And you too Reborn…" Reborn shook his head assuring her.

"Now let's hurry, Tsuna. School starts in three hours." Tsuna went out of the house to find a black limo right in front.

"Reborn!? What's a limo doing here?"

"It's going to drive you to school of course, No-good Tsuna!"

"Is the school **that **fancy!?"

Reborn grinned, these five months are going to be fun…

* * *

Tell me what do you think~! :3 This is my 1st fanfic and english isn't my first language so exuse my choice of words and grammar~! . I'll update soon~


	2. Prince the Ripper

Tsuna stood in front of the big metallic gate of the school. _"Wow…This is __**huge**__!" _His mouth was as wide open as his eyes were.

"Reborn! Is that my school!" Tsuna couldn't believe it…There's **no way **he could ever afford such a school. It was absolutely huge. Painted bright beige with shiny windows that almost looked like mirrors. The gate was nicely polished and there was two big lion sculptures on each side of the main door. "_I wonder what it looks like on the inside…" _Tsuna could feel his hand reach out to open the main gate. But suddenly he gets slapped in the back of his head.

"Oww…What was that for!" Tsuna snapped.

"You can't just open the gate like this No-good Tsuna! There's a key."

Reborn took out a large key that could pass for the size of his head and unlocked the huge door. He pushed them easily so they could open some more.

"There…Now watch your steps."

Tsuna took a deep breath. This was it, his new fancy boarding school for an entire five months. He's here for a second chance, a new start. He took a few steps and but accidentally tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

Reborn slapped his forehead sighing "Stupid Tsuna! No-good as usual…"

"This is ridiculous Reborn! I'm never gonna change you're only wasting your money…"

"Stop complaining and be grateful Tsun-"

"Ushishishi~ I see we've got visitors."

Tsuna turned around to see a blonde guy wearing a black and red stripped shirt, black jeans and most importantly a **tiara**. "_Who the hell is that…!" _His thoughts were interrupted by a hand. The blonde boy helped him up and hugged him.

"Ushishishi~ What a pretty girl…"

"Wha? Girl!" Tsuna said confused.

"We're here to attend this school. Well at least he is, could you please show us around?" Reborn said obviously ignoring the blonde's comment.

"Why of course I'd love to show the **princess **around…" The blonde winked at Tsuna making him feel awkward.

"Ahaha! P-princess?"

"Why of course you are my princess, and I'm your prince. I've been looking for a little toy for quit a while. Ushishishi~"

"T-toy!"

"Let's go, **princess**." He grabbed him by the waist and ran off. "_Reborn! Help me…oh god what have I got myself into…" _Tsuna was shaking with fear as he saw "his prince" getting his room keys from the secretary, which strangely looked like the blonde. She had black hair covering her eyes and curly pigtails.

"Ushishishi~ Room 27000, I see. I'm in room 60777."

"What! There's that many rooms!"

"Of course not my princess. They're just randomly chosen numbers…I'm two rooms away from you."

"Why would they randomly place the rooms?"

"Oh and by the way my name is Belphegor. But you can call me Bel, or Prince the Ripper…or my prince if you like" "Belphegor" grinned. Tsuna sighed. At least that guy was nice enough to show him around the first day of school. While they were walking in the hallway Tsuna took the time to look around. This place was incredibly beautiful. The walls were painted bright pink and the floor was covered with a red thick rug. So thick that you'd actually not hurt yourself while falling. Tsuna laughed to himself in relief. There was gorgeous expensive paintings everywhere and deep red roses placed in vases on every table they passed. They finally stopped in front of a white door with the number 27000 written in gold on it.

"Ushishishi~ There's your room princess!" Belphegor unlocked the room and opened the door. "Attention! Attention! All 2nd year students attend their German class immediately. A female voice from the speaker yelled. Belphegor signed. "Guess I have to go my little princess~ Make sure to take care of yourself!"

"Wait-" "Prince the Ripper" ran off taking the elevator. "_There's an elevator in this school? Wow…I wonder how many floors there is." _Tsuna turned back to his room. It was big, very big. There was even a king sized bed. "Wow…!" Tsuna exclaimed while exploring his new room. He went to sit on his bed for a little relaxation.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna snapped as he suddenly heard a scream. He ran to his bathroom. _"Nice! I even have a bathroom…" _He opened the door to find a beautiful blonde guy naked on the floor.

Tsuna stood in front of the big metallic gate of the school. _"Wow…This is __**huge**__!" _His mouth was as wide open as his eyes were.

"Reborn! Is that my school!" Tsuna couldn't believe it…There's **no way **he could ever afford such a school. It was absolutely huge. Painted bright beige with shiny windows that almost looked like mirrors. The gate was nicely polished and there was two big lion sculptures on each side of the main door. "_I wonder what it looks like on the inside…" _Tsuna could feel his hand reach out to open the main gate. But suddenly he gets slapped in the back of his head.

"Oww…What was that for!" Tsuna snapped.

"You can't just open the gate like this No-good Tsuna! There's a key."

Reborn took out a large key that could pass for the size of his head and unlocked the huge door. He pushed them easily so they could open some more.

"There…Now watch your steps."

Tsuna took a deep breath. This was it, his new fancy boarding school for an entire five months. He's here for a second chance, a new start. He took a few steps and but accidentally tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

Reborn slapped his forehead sighing "Stupid Tsuna! No-good as usual…"

"This is ridiculous Reborn! I'm never gonna change you're only wasting your money…"

"Stop complaining and be grateful Tsun-"

"Ushishishi~ I see we've got visitors."

Tsuna turned around to see a blonde guy wearing a black and red stripped shirt, black jeans and most importantly a **tiara**. "_Who the hell is that…!" _His thoughts were interrupted by a hand. The blonde boy helped him up and hugged him.

"Ushishishi~ What a pretty girl…"

"Wha? Girl!" Tsuna said confused.

"We're here to attend this school. Well at least he is, could you please show us around?" Reborn said obviously ignoring the blonde's comment.

"Why of course I'd love to show the **princess **around…" The blonde winked at Tsuna making him feel awkward.

"Ahaha! P-princess?"

"Why of course you are my princess, and I'm your prince. I've been looking for a little toy for quit a while. Ushishishi~"

"T-toy!"

"Let's go, **princess**." He grabbed him by the waist and ran off. "_Reborn! Help me…oh god what have I got myself into…" _Tsuna was shaking with fear as he saw "his prince" getting his room keys from the secretary, which strangely looked like the blonde. She had black hair covering her eyes and curly pigtails.

"Ushishishi~ Room 27000, I see. I'm in room 60777."

"What! There's that many rooms!"

"Of course not my princess. They're just randomly chosen numbers…I'm two rooms away from you."

"Why would they randomly place the rooms?"

"Oh and by the way my name is Belphegor. But you can call me Bel, or Prince the Ripper…or my prince if you like" "Belphegor" grinned. Tsuna sighed. At least that guy was nice enough to show him around the first day of school. While they were walking in the hallway Tsuna took the time to look around. This place was incredibly beautiful. The walls were painted bright pink and the floor was covered with a red thick rug. So thick that you'd actually not hurt yourself while falling. Tsuna laughed to himself in relief. There was gorgeous expensive paintings everywhere and deep red roses placed in vases on every table they passed. They finally stopped in front of a white door with the number 27000 written in gold on it.

"Ushishishi~ There's your room princess!" Belphegor unlocked the room and opened the door. "Attention! Attention! All 2nd year students attend their German class immediately. A female voice from the speaker yelled. Belphegor signed. "Guess I have to go my little princess~ Make sure to take care of yourself!"

"Wait-" "Prince the Ripper" ran off taking the elevator. "_There's an elevator in this school? Wow…I wonder how many floors there is." _Tsuna turned back to his room. It was big, very big. There was even a king sized bed. "Wow…!" Tsuna exclaimed while exploring his new room. He went to sit on his bed for a little relaxation.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna snapped as he suddenly heard a scream. He ran to his bathroom. _"Nice! I even have a bathroom…" _He opened the door to find a beautiful blonde guy naked on the floor.

There he was. In his bathroom standing right in front of a naked quit good looking guy.

"I-I'M SO SORRY!" He was beat red and turned around. But suddenly he feels something tapping his shoulders.

"Why are you looking away…?"

"W-what do you mean! You're _naked_." Tsuna blurred out. And then realized that this guy was in his bathroom. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here!"

"Haha…I'm sorry I tripped."

"T-tripped?"

"Yes…you see I was taking a shower and being the usual clutz I am without my butler and my foot got accidentally stuck because of my whip and so I fell."

"Why would you shower with a whip!"

"That's not normal?"

"Of course not!" _"Gosh…what a weird guy…"_ There was awkward silence for a moment until the beautiful blonde burst out laughing.

"Ahaha…What a weird guy you are…"

"**I'm **the weird one! And hurry up and put some cloths on!"

After the beautiful blonde got dressed. He came out of the bathroom finding Tsuna on the couch still blushing. He came and joined him sitting on the couch across.

"Why are you here?" Said Tsuna puzzled.

"Huh? I'm your roommate silly!"

"R-roommate!" Tsuna sighed and slapped his forhead. _"No…not a roommate…! I'm defiantly not good with sharing rooms!" _

"B-but there's a king sized bed!"

"What's wrong with two pals sharing a bed…?" Said the blonde.

"Uh...The _sharing_ part?"

"You've never shared a bed with a guy?"

"I've never shared a bed with **anyone**!"

The guy smirked mockingly. Obviously this guy is new at a boarding school. Specially this one.

"Well…My name is Dino, class 3 A! I've been in this school for 10 years. It's like my home here."

"Wow…My name is Tsuna. I'm new here as you can see and I…have no idea what class I'm attending." Tsuna sweat dropped and laughed awkwardly. The secretary only gave him his room keys.

"I see…Well I can always show you around here if you want!" Dino said enthusiastically. Tsuna started wondering. Why is everyone so nice around here! Every time he has been the new kid at school people would laugh at him and ignore him. He was after all No-good Tsuna.

"When does classes start anyway?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh…you're 1st year right? Classes start at 8:30."

Tsuna looked at the time. It was 8:00. He still got 30 minutes to explore the school. And this Dino guy sounded nice. Beside their awkward first encounter and the fact that they have to share a room. More precisely a bed.

"Well, would you mind showing me around…?" Tsuna asked with a shy tone.

He noticed that Dino blushed. "No problem!" He got up and grabbed Tsuna.

After they finished walking in the hallway. Dino stopped in front of the so-called "Music room".

"Are we taking music class first?" Tsuna asked.

"Ahaha…No, that's where my club is." Dino responded cheerfully.

"Club?"

"Yes. You see I own a club. I've started it last year."

"What kind of club is it?"

"Well…It'-"

"My lord! I see you're back!" A male voice called from behind the curtains.

* * *

Tell me what do you think? Is it getting better...worse? Reviews appreciated!


	3. Gokudera and Yamamoto

Helloo~! :3 I'm SOO sorry for not uploading...I was VERY busy with school lately...and it sorta...killed my will to write! x_X But don't worry, i feel much more stable now, so I'll be able to update in no time~! :D Maybe every 2/3 days, sometimes weekly. Anyway, I'm VERY happy for the reviews~! w Seriously you guys make me wanna keep going.

Thanks for being patient! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR!

* * *

Tsuna turned around to meet with a pair of jade eyes. The boy had silver hair and was smoking. He noticed he had a very loyal look in his eyes, he was staring at "Dino" as if he was his god or something.

"How was your morning my lord!" The silvered haired kid asked with excitement. Obviously ignoring Tsuna.

"Oh, it was alright as usual." Replied Dino with a smile.

"That's gre-"

"Oh! I see the lord is here~!" Suddenly, the smoker was interrupted by a very cheerful voice. Another male figure showed from behind the curtains. He was tanned and had a huge smile on his face, Tsuna could feel the atmosphere get a lot lighter.

"Stupid base-ball idiot! Don't show up like this." Snapped the guy with jade eyes.

"Ahaha~ Sorry there, but I couldn't help but to notice the new kid our lord brought." The hot headed boy finally turned to look at Tsuna with a curious look. Great! Finally he got noticed.

"Lord? Who is he?" He asked.

"Oh~! That's Tsunayoshi." Dino replied casually. Moving a little to the side to show off Tsuna.

"Em…Hi." Tsuna said shyly.

"Such a cute girl!" Said the tanned male.

"_Girl?"_ Tsuna thought but he was blocked by Dino's voice.

"Tsuna, this here is Gokudera." He pointed to the silver haired male. "And that's Yamamoto." He then moved his finger to the taller cheerful one.

"Nice to meet you!" Yamamoto suddenly jumped and shaked his hand, he noticed he was being very gentle and actually…Winked! Tsuna got red, he never received this kind of attention, even thought it was kind of messed up. On the other hand, Gokudera kept his distance and waved lazily, not even bothering opening his mouth.

"So lord, why is there a girl here? I thought we only allowed "costumers" after school hours and at lunch break." Asked Yamamoto."_Costumers?_" Tsuna wondered. _"What kind of club is this…!"_

"Tsuna's not a costumer." Replied Dino with a little chuckle. "Just my new roommate and I'm showing him around."

"R-roommate!" Gokudera snapped, he looked angry and uncomfortable.

"Hmm…That's weird, why would they assign a girl as your roommate?" Yamamoto said awkwardly with a sweat-drop. Tsuna could see the same look in his eyes as Gokudera's, was it. Jealousy?

"Excuse me, but I'm **not **girl." Tsuna said with a unsure tone. But the bell rang in the exact same second.

"Oh crap! I gotta get to class." Gokudera shouted. "I'll see you at lunch lord!" He waved happily before disappearing.

"Ahaha~ I guess I better hurry too." Yamamoto added. "Later!" He ran out of the door. Dino and Tsuna were the only ones left. "Well, I think it's time for you to get going too." The blonde spoke with a smile.

"But I don't know what class I'm attending!" Tsuna panicked.

"He's with me." They both turned to find a strange figure leaning against the door. The look in his eyes was unreadable. He was just, simply focusing at Tsuna.

"Hmm…Tsuna? Do you know this guy?" Said Dino with a curious tone.

"Well n-"

"Let's get going...Tsunayoshi." Suddenly Tsuna felt alarmed. How in the hell did this guy know his name!" He's never seen him before. But there was this feeling about him…it felt, _familiar_.

"Oh yeah! I know him, I completely forgot that I actually had a friend I know here…haha…' Tsuna laughed weirdly, he was really a bad liar.

"Well, okay…" Dino said not completely buying it. "Take care."

"You too. Bye!" He tried to sound cheerful so he could make him less worried. But was dragged by the arm by the mysterious figure. As they were walking in the hallway. Tsuna could feel the atmosphere get thicker and ticker.

"Who are you?" The older male turned to Tsuna, without changing his expression. Then he turned around and kept going.

"Answer my question!" Tsuna persisted. Obviously this school year is starting off badly. Oh god where is Reborn when we he needed him…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I don't think you realize the danger of this situation. You…going to a boarding school like this…" The unknown man finally spoke, showing little emotion this time.

"_Oh great! Even strangers think this was a bad idea." _Tsuna facepalmed. "So, why are you here then?" He asked.

"We're going to meet later, my name is-" But sadly a little certain blonde showed up.

"My little princessss~! Ushishishi~" Bel came running waving like crazy.

"Bel!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Correction, aren't **you** supposed to be?" Bel said with a mocking smile.

"Oh god! Class." Tsuna completely forgot about that, but he also forgot the fact that the mysterious man from before has quickly disappeared. _"Huh! Where'd he go?"_ Tsuna thought as was searching around.

"Princess, let's go to the secretary maybe she'll give you you're schedule. Ushishishi~" Bel suggested.

"Great idea Bel!" Tsuna agreed.

Tsuna got back to his room, out of all of the first days of school he's experienced, this was by far the worst! First of all, he met this random guy telling him he's in "danger" and then oddly vanishing. Second, he was late for class, he got a lecture and heard giggles and chuckles from everyone. Not that he wasn't used to that kind of humiliation. And third he was scolded for **not **having his uniform! The secretary said she'll give it to him at the end of the day. And fourth- "_Where the hell is Dino!" _Tsuna staring exploring around the room.

"Dino…Dino…DINO!" No one was here. _"Gosh, it's lunch break. What am I gonna do now?" _He then heard an explosion from outside the room. "_What the…!" _He ran to meet Reborn.

"Reborn!" He cried. Then he was without warning kicked in the face.

"Huh! Reborn-"

"No-good Tsuna! I talked to your teacher and he told me about you being late to class."

"Well, no one gave me a schedule!" Tsuna defended.

"That's why class starts at 8:30! You should have had the time before that." Reborn argued.

"Well there was this weird man who-"

"Tsuna, do you really want to spend the rest of your life searching for excuses like that? I gave you a second chance by sending you to this school so start changing!" Tsuna sighed, Reborn was being serious.

"Wait, what are you wearing?" Tsuna questioned.

"I'm the new school janitor from now on."

"Janitor!"

"Yeah, now go get yourself some lunch."

Tsuna breathed. He always hated sitting by himself at lunch. Luckily, the school timetable also came with a map. "_Wow…That's enormous!"_ The school had 53 floors. _"Woah! That can't be." _Then he realized the numbers were randomly placed too. He slapped his forehead, he'd like to have a talk with whoever designed this place. He walked by the lab, the gym, the school nurse, the gym again…

"Oh, there's the cafeteria!" He opened the door and saw the huge space. There was about what? 5000 students! He noticed him being the outcast by not wearing his uniform. He took a step to find everyone to cease eating and look at him. Everything was so quiet, he just froze in his place and blushed madly. Never in his life has he had that many people look at him. Except when he did something foolish as usual.

"Hey! It's the new girl." He heard someone declaring from the crowd.

"Yeah, I heard about her too!" A female voice added. Everyone starting gossiping all of the sudden.

"_Girl…again with that!" _Tsuna assumed very confused. Suddenly, the door opened. Making everyone go quiet again. Tsuna examined the new figure. It was a tall guy with an angry look on his face. He walked by next to him without even looking. Actually, he didn't seem to even notice open his eyes. Everyone gazed at him with a frightened look. He sat at the back, and put his feet on the table. Making the girls eating there leave.

"_Who is he…?" _Tsuna analysed with disgust. Then the door burst open again. A group of nine guys walked by…

* * *

Please review!


	4. An exceptional lunch

Everyone's eyes were back at the door, nine noticeably attractive males walked right past Tsuna. Then, two of them turned around. He recognized them, it was Gokudera and Yamamoto!

"Hey Tsuna!" Waved Yamamoto cheerfully, brushing off his group. Although, Gokudera stopped too. But he shrugged it off and kept going.

"Hey Yamamoto." Called Tsuna with relive, at least he was saved from the awkward stares from everyone.

"Please call me Takeshi." The tanned male affirmed. "Are you grabbing lunch?".

"Yeah…"

"Wanna come with us?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Us?" Asked Tsuna.

"Yes, that's my club members right there!" He pointed out proudly. Tsuna watched as the rest of the eight guys open the unnoticeable back door of the cafeteria and get out. He also noted a dark haired male avoid getting close to them. Even though he clearly looked like he belonged there.

"Hmmm…I don't know, I'm not really good with making friends." Tsuna objected.

"Come on! Don't worry, we're pretty friendly." He gave Tsuna a warming smile, with a hint of charm. Not that he picked up on that.

As soon as they took a step, everyone's focus were back at Tsuna.

"Hey, that's the new girl with Yamamoto Takeshi…!" Whispered a female to another.

"Yeah, did they already knew each other?" The other responded.

"Don't mind the gossip." Takeshi assured him.

Tsuna and Yamamoto advanced to the back door, Tsuna eyed the "scary" guy at the last table before exiting. He also remarked that the male flashed him a glimpse in return, yet it didn't even last a second. As they opened the door, Tsuna saw a nice big yard. It had picnic tables everywhere, he also noticed that there was lots of females around as well. Most of them being exceptionally excited.

"Is there a special occasion today?" He asked Yamamoto half jokingly.

"Ahaha~ No, that's just how it's usually here." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

"So, where's your "group"…?" Asked Tsuna roaming around.

"Actually, I just wanted to have lunch with you…_alone._" Yamamoto replied with a much softer and shyer tone.

"Hmm…okay…" Tsuna replied a little weirded out. Both of them sat at an available table. Some of the girls started giggling from behind but left shortly after. After a few minutes of awkward silence. Yamamoto took out a box wrapped up with a plastic bag and opened it. It had sushi. "_Darn! I forgot to actually buy some lunch."_ Tsuna mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry! I actually didn't give you the time to get yourself some food." Yamamoto laughed. Then he lowered his eyes at the sushi and picked one up to hold it in front of Tsuna.

"Want some?" He asked quietly.

"Sure, thanks Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled.

The taller male took the piece of sushi and moved it to Tsuna's lips. The younger boy responded without thinking by opening his mouth and taking it.

"It's Takeshi." Yamamoto winked. Then it had hit Tsuna, did Yamamoto just…**feed him**! He chocked a little and became red. Yamamoto grinned.

"Calm down Tsuna!" He said warmly. The younger brunette didn't know what to think by now. What was he just doing! Yamamoto was certainly just flirting with him.

"Ugh…I better go, Reborn is wa-" Then he heard a domestic voice.

"Oh, here you guys are!" It was Dino. He was breathing heavily, was he just looking for them?

"Hi lord." Responded the tanned male brightly.

"Yamamoto…You completely forgot about emm…us?" Dino huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry!" He scratched the back of his head again. "I was just spending some time with Tsuna."

Dino looked back at Tsuna. "Hey kid." He got closer to him and tapped his shoulder. "I really didn't have the time to introduce the rest of the guy to you." He said slightly frowning.

"You mean your club?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah." He looked at his wrist. "We've still got some time, wanna come meet them?"

"Sure." Tsuna replied with a little smile. He already got closer to Yamamoto, well actually a little too close. And Gokudera didn't seem that bad. How much worse can these guys be?

…Tsuna didn't know that this meeting is gonna change his school year for good.

Dino led Tsuna and Yamamoto to the school. It didn't take long before they arrived to the music room. Who appeared to be **very** busy at the moment. _"Wow! It's only eight guys…" _Tsuna assumed. Dino then opened the door to show off about one hundred females squealing and jumping around with excitement, heck there was even some teachers! Tsuna gave Yamamoto a surprised look, Takeshi responded with a small laugh. Then, Gokudera suddenly came.

"Lord! I see you found the baseball idiot." He grumbled. Giving Yamamoto an angry glare.

"Ahaha~ Calm down there 'Dera…" The tanned boy defended.

"I'm here to present Tsuna to the boys." Dino announced making Gokudera jump a little bit.

"Why!" Barked the silver haired male.

"Just tell them all to come here…" Dino sighed.

Gokudera stalked away with defeat.

"I'm sorry, he's always like that." Explained the dirty blonde haired male. Tsuna started examining the place. He saw a big piano, lots of tables and chairs, some couches, not counting the girls everywhere. He also noted that most of them are somewhat waiting for something. They were all chatting while having a drink, obviously this "club" wasn't some sort of Café…right? All of the sudden, he saw Gokudera wave from another room. As if he was too busy to come out. Dino and Yamamoto took a step and motioned for Tsuna to follow. As he entered, he saw a group of men. They were all sitting, then without warning one of them practically yells:

"Lord! This girl is cute to the extreme!" He then jumped and gave Tsuna a big hug, one that was almost chocking him to death.

"My name is Ryohei Sasagawa! Nice to meet you!" He said with hyperness.

"Nice to meet you too…" Tsuna said with a sweat drop, fixing his voice from the big strangle.

Ryohei opened his mouth to say something else but was pushed.

"This one's mine Ryohei, Kufufufu~" The guy had a pair of eyes that didn't match, one was blue and the other was red. Tsuna also remarked his flashy hairstyle, it was blue and…well, let's just say shaped like a fruit. The guy gave him a suggestive look.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sawada Tsuna." He answered quickly, intimidated by the guy. The pineapple haired male gave him a semi-evil look.

"What do you mean Mukuro!" Snapped Ryohei back.

"Gosh…Such herbivores…" Said an isolated boy, sitting exceptionally away from everyone. He gave Tsuna a quick glimpse but turned his head around mockingly.

"Hey! Don't you dare treat Mukuro-sama like this." Another guy snarled, he was tanned and had blonde hair.

"Relax Ken." Firmly said a male with glasses and a hat.

"Everyone sit down." Commanded Dino with little annoyance. They all did what he said without comments.

"This here is Tsuna, a new student here." Then he turned to face him.

"Tsuna, this is Ryohei," He pointed to the energetic boy. "Mukuro," The obviously perverted guy with blue hair. "Ken and Chisuka," The "Mukuro" followers. "Hibari," Tsuna stared at him for a little while, Hibari didn't move for a second. "Lambo," Tsuna checked out the guy, were those…**horns** sticking out of his head! He had one eye shut and looked like he had some sort of obsession with cows. "And last but not least, Basil." The boy gave Tsuna a welcoming smile, he looked nice and normal…thank god.

"And why are you introducing a girl to us?" Said Chisuka with an emotionless tone.

"Yeah, they're all waiting outside!" Agreed Ken.

Tsuna had enough, why in the _world_ would everyone think he's a girl! He wanted to cry it out for one and final time.

"I'M NOT A GIR-" Feeling too angry, he stumbled and fell against a small table behind him, making a turtle statue fall and break into tiny little pieces to the ground, everyone gasped.

"You. broke. ENZIO." Growled Gokudera.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Tsuna started panicking but was interrupted by Dino's hard over his mouth, he was surprisingly looking very serious and…furious. Tsuna was scared.

"You'll pay for this."

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed!


	5. The Punishment

Dino was angry, Tsuna never saw this side of him before. _"Oh my god I'm so dead…!" _He thought before examining around, everyone else looked angry, specially Gokudera. The only person who was seemed to actually worry about him was Yamamoto.

"I-I'm…It was an accident…" He tried to negotiate, but his voice was so weak that no one had really heard him.

Dino suddenly, walked away. He moved to the other side of the room and sat on a small chair, he crossed his arms and glared at Tsuna, there was a lot of pressure in the room. Soon, the blonde glimpsed at Gokudera who apparently jumped a little and pushed Tsuna out of the room.

"Get out of here idiot! The lord would like to hold a private meeting, don't leave the music room or else." Gokudera snarled. The shorter brunette gulped, what are they gonna do to him!

Soon after he forced him out of the room and locked the door, Tsuna turned around to see the huge crowd of girls waiting.

"What happened! Where is Dino-sama?" One of them spat out in a worried and disappointed tone. The others joined too. _"Sama! Why does everyone think Dino is so godly?" _

In the locked room, the nine guys sat down and stared at Dino. He seemed serious and was thinking, suddenly he snapped and looked at them.

"My lord! What should we do?" Gokudera said with little anger.

"That statue values at least 80 000 dollars!" Noted Mukuro, Ken and Chisuka agreed.

"And it had lots of sentimental value, didn't the Vongola 1st own it?" Added Basil.

"Wow! That statue is important to the extreme! Lord, he has to pay for this!" Litterly shouted Ryohei.

"I know I know Ryohei…" Dino said confused and lost, he never expected this. But what he do? Tsuna was just a new student here, he's pretty sure his great great great uncle the Vongola 1st wouldn't want him to punish the kid.

"Well, he really didn't meant it." Everyone looked at Yamamoto, who shrugged his shoulders with a goofy smile.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING TSUNA BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera snarled, he never personally got along with the tanned boy but he was really getting on his nerves.

"Wow there 'Dera. I'm not defending Tsuna, just stating the facts…" Yamamoto sweat-dropped.

Without warning, Dino stood up. "I've got it!" He said happily. Everyone turned around.

"What's the plan my lord?" Said Lambo.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a new member…" The blond smirked.

Tsuna was impatiently waiting outside, what's gonna happen now? Is he gonna have to pay for the statue? _"Man! Reborn's gonna kill me…" _Great, it was only his first day of school and look what had he caused. People like him should really avoid public places. He put his hands over his head and slid across the wall, then he saw someone come out of the room. It was Yamamoto, he felt relived since he was the most understanding.

" You may come in." He smiled and held the door. Tsuna thought that maybe it isn't gonna be that bad.

As he entered, he saw most of the guys smiling at him, well except Gokudera of course. Dino stood up and began to talk:

"Well, you did break _our _Enzio, BUT we decided to give you another chance." He smiled evily. "You'll be our new soon to be HOST!" He said cheerfully, thought Tsuna wasn't exactly feeling it.

"H-hos-HOST!" Tsuna gulped. "Is this a…?"

"A host club! Why of course!" Yamamoto joined in. _"Oh no…there's NOWAY in the world that I'd ever joined something like th-"_

"Great! Meetings start everyday at lunch and after school." Dino grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. Tsuna couldn't say no, he did break their statue after all, maybe he'll just have to join for a couple of weeks pay for it. Sounds easy, right? I mean, it's a _host club_ for god's sake! It can't be that horrible.

After a few seconds, the bell rang. He heard a couple of disappointed sighs from the other side of the door, it must have been the girls. Dino stepped and opened the door.

"I'm sorry my princesses, we had a little emergency and couldn't make it today. But I promise that tomorrow we've got a surprise for you." He winked, the girls litterly fainted.

"Hey, can I walk you to class?" He turned to find Yamamoto blushing.

"Ehh…no thank you, I'm in a hurry." He said smiling, he didn't want to continue things like this with the taller male. It'll get even more awkward. He took off running, he's gonna have to ignore these guys, he'll see them twice a day anyway. _"That's defiantly gonna be tiring" _Tsuna admitted. Suddenly, he tripped over a bucket of water.

"Oi there! No-good Tsuna, I'm trying to clean."

"Reborn!-" Tsuna said happily.

"I see you've made some friends." Reborn clearly ignored him.

"Well, I guess you can call them that." He scratched his head, he didn't want to tell Reborn about him breaking the statue and all. It's gonna be enough drama already.

"I gotta go Reborn! Later." He ran off to his next class, which was apparently math. A subject he absolutely loathed. Then again he wasn't any better in all the others. When he entered the class he noticed that he was sharing it with…Gokudera! That fact that the silvered haired male was giving him a death glare wasn't any better than the fact that he had to sit _next _to him. Great, just great. This day is not getting any better. The teacher entered the class and accidentally pushed Tsuna when opening the door.

"Hey, watch where you're standing!" He yelled angrily and impatiently.

"S-sorry!" Tsuna yelped.

"Now class, today we've got a new student, this here is Tsunayoshi Sawada." The teacher hurried before he told him to go to his seat. "I'll let you sit next to Hayato Gokudera since he's one of my best students, and well the principal told me to keep an eye on you." The principal chuckled and the rest of the class laughed. Tsuna was used to it so he didn't say a thing. He sat next to the short tempered boy and ignored him, hoping he won't get into trouble.

"Hey, I'm gonna tell you this once." Gokudera threatened "Don't talk to me, don't touch me and you know what, don't even look at me." He said firmly, Tsuna nodded in a frightened way. Gokudera turned around and pulled out his black I-pod. He then closed his eyes. _"How can someone like HIM be at the top of the class?" _The shorter boy thought.

"You're late again!" The teacher yelled making Tsuna snap.

"I'm sorry Sir, I was…lost." A male voice calmly yet sarcastically said. Tsuna looked at him and the first thing he noticed was his hat.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated! More coming soon :)


	6. Sorry guys!

Uhhh! I'm SO sorry guys D: I haven't updated in like...years! But don't worry, since i just moved into a new country and FINALLY got my computer back i can start again :D And trust me this time it's gonna be even better with longer chapters! Also I'm gonna have to rearrange the entire the entire story since it's gonna be weird having short chapters then suddenly long ones. So yeah I'm gonna combine each 2-3 chapters into one. Thank you VERY much for the comments and all your patience seriously it means a lot. See you soon! :)


	7. Fran

The boy had a giant frog hat, green hair and some make up. Tsuna stared at him and but quickly turned around when the green haired guy noticed. The teacher kept scolding him about class rules but the late student ignored him and went to take a seat. Which was two desks away from Tsuna.

"Fran! I'm telling you this is the last time you'll ever come late!" The teacher snarled.

"You always say that teacher." Fran replied boringly.

The teacher dropped the subject "Now that everyone's FINALLY here, we can start our lesson." He said calmly. He took his book and opened it, Tsuna noticed that everyone signed. "_Guess I'm not the only one who hates math…" _He thought. He glimpsed at "Fran" again, he had his feet on the desk and was staring at the ceiling. He also noticed that he didn't have his uniform on. "_Why isn't he suspended by now?" _Suddenly the teacher cut him off.

"Tsunayoshi! Are you even listening!" The teacher yelled. Everyone's eyes were on the brunette now.

"Uh yeah." Tsuna answered nervously. He turned to find Gokudera looking at him though he turned away quickly. He then turned around and yelled "I told you not to look at me!" Tsuna quickly defended "But **you **looked at me first!" Gokudera grunted and ignored him.

After what seemed like years, the class bell finally rang and everyone rushed out of class. The silver haired teen glared at Tsuna before leaving and the shorter male sighed.

"Say…you're the new kid right?" Tsunayoshi turned to meet with green eyes. It was Fran.

"Yeah…" Tsuna answered.

"Nice to meet ya, name's Fran." The guy didn't look the least bit interested, Tsuna had no idea why he even bothered to present himself.

"Anyway, I dunno why everyone thinks you're a girl, I mean you look like a guy to me. Are ya?" The guy with green hair confusingly said.

"Of course! Finally someone who think s- Wait! Everyone's talking about me?" Tsuna snapped.

"Ah don't flatter yourself, I heard it from my sempai."

"Huh? Who's that?" Tsuna asked.

"Is it any of your business?" The guy said slightly offended.

"Sorry…"

"Hahaha I was just kiddin' with ya." Fran busted out laughing. "You're funny, join me after school." That clearly wasn't a question so Tsuna agreed anyway, the guy seemed nice. The green haired male left the class, Tsuna followed him.

While walking in the hall, everyone was looking and whispering at him. Tsuna never got that type of attention so he felt a little excited. He then heared someone yell his name from the end of the corridor. It was Yamamoto.

"Tsuna! How was class?" The taller guy asked with a grin.

"Good, I didn't pay much attention though…" Tsuna replied scratching his head.

"Ahaha don't worry everyone's bored in math." Yamamoto smiled. "Hey, remember after school meeting at the club ok? It's Friday so we're loaded, plus we gotta introduce you to all the girls." Yamamoto winked.

"Yeah, after scho- But I already promised someone!" The shorter boy remembered.

"Hmmm who? Already met someone." Yamamoto got slightly…defensive?

"Yeah his name's Fran."

"What! Tsuna you can't talk to him." The tanned guy warned him.

"Why not?" Tsuna said a little bit angry.

"He belongs to Varia! I'll explain to you later okay? Just don't talk to him."

"Hmm…alright."

"Ok see you later school." Yamamoto waved and took off to his class.

"_Varia…what's that? Is it like another club? Another __**host club?**__" _Tsuna chuckled, there's no way that someone like Fran would be a host, then again that weird cow guy is one.

His next class was English, a subject that Tsuna liked better than the rest since it was the easiest for him. The exceptional thing was that Basil attended the same class. He seemed really smart too. "_I wonder what's he's doing in some club like that, maybe he was sorta forced like me…" _Tsuna shrugged. Basil was also nice, he explained everything to him. When the class ended, Tsuna followed Basil to the music room where the host club was but his name was announced outloud.

"Will Sawada Tsunayoshi please join us at the reception room please, thank you." Tsuna slightly jumped and Basil looked at him.

"Done something wrong today?" He asked.

"Not really…" Tsuna wondered.

"Well let's go see."

When arriving to the reception. He was greeted by the secretary, the same one as this morning. She was silent and had a uniform in her hand.

"Oh must be my uniform!" He exclaimed. The secretary handed it to him silently. But once he took a look at it, he noticed that it was…_"that's the girls' uniform!" _Tsuna panicked.

"Umm excuse me! You gave me the girl's uniform instead." He pointed out.

"That matter should be discussed with the vice principal." The secretary said bluntly.

"Okay, where's their office?"

"The vice principal is not available today." She answered without emotion.

Tsuna sighed and looked at Basil who was chuckling.

"Not funny Basil! What should I do!" Tsuna said a little irritated.

"Well if you're not comfortable with skirts, try the boys' uniform." Basil stated.

"**I'm a boy.**" Tsuna affirmed.

"Really? But everyone-"

"I know, jeez what's so girly about me anyway!" Tsuna complained.

"Uh…everything?" Basil noted. "I'm kidding, you're just a feminine guy. Just like me!" Basil said happily" "_Wow…and he's proud of that too…" _Tsuna face palmed. After he took his uniform and put it in his room, he headed with Basil to the music room. This was it, his first day as a host…"_This is gonna go so badly." _Tsuna thought.


	8. First Day

Basil opened the large doors of the music room completely shocking Tsuna, the room was quiet big but it was loaded! You could see girls with flowers, chocolates and gifts in their hands waiting and chatting, hope and excitement filling their eyes. As Tsuna walked by they all eyed him, most of them were curious looks but some actually gave off scary vibes with their glares. Basil simply ignored the attention and shoved Tsuna into the royal blue curtains. The brunette then saw all other 8 members sitting on the fancy leather couches.

"Why hello there Tsunayoshi, we've been waiting for you." Mukuro calmly said, his tone sounding suggestive.

"Uh…I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Tsuna apologized and realized that he was becoming very nervous, was it all the attention? He had never been in any club, no extracurricular activities, his social life has been inexistent for the last few years. He thought that a boarding school would make things worse but surprisingly he turned out to fit in, maybe he did have hope. Then he finally made up his mind: he was going to make this year work. Dina got up from his distinguished arm chair and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" The blond gave him a small smile.

"Yeah." Tsuna replied back quickly as Gokudera opened the curtains. Suddenly, noise filled the room. It was squeals, screams and cheers from the girls. Tsuna had never seen so many females in one place at once, all cheering towards him. Heck! No girl had ever cheered for him before! Dino stepped in front of the other guys, his face filled with confidence and pride. "_He must really value this club…" _Tsuna concluded.

"My lovely ladies, it is an honor to present to you our later club member: Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The tall blond pointed to Tsuna as the girls burst into more noise. The new member was getting beat red, this was all just too much for him. Yamamoto was by his side the entire time, his hand touching his, waiting for approval to be held. But Tsuna didn't give off any signs, aren't they supposed to be here for the girls? All of the sudden, a group of ladies came up to him and dragged him to a couch. They sat him down and gave him wide smiles that made Tsuna even more nervous. How was he supposed to start? Isn't Dino going to explain to him the whole host member process? He glanced over at the club's owner, he appeared to be chatting with three girls, all looking exceptionally wealthier and more powerful. He was sitting on a bigger couch, sipping tea from a golden cup. He had a very mature look plastered on his face. _"Wow! He's pretty serious about this."_

"So Sawada-kun, why did you join the school?" Tsuna snapped back to reality and turned to face the girl, she was really cute. With her long curly black hair and big brown eyes. He couldn't possibly say he was too much of a loser now could he? He gulped and decided to lie.

"My mom had to move to another country for work, so she decided to enroll me into boarding school." The girl along with her friends nodded in understanding. Then, Basil appeared with a tray of tea and cookies.

"Are you enjoying yourself, ladies?" He asked in a charming voice that made the girl's eyes sparkle.

"Yes Basil-kun!" They all shrieked in unison. He simply nodded and placed the tray of the small coffee table. The girl with curly hair grabbed a cup and sipped it before talking again.

"You know…My dad works overseas too. She said sounding a little sad, her eyes lowering and staring at her lap." Tsuna eyed her compassionately, the one next to her then spoke, her voice loud and obnoxious.

"You know! You aren't really **that **girly." She remarked as the boy sweat-dropped.

"Uh…thanks." The girl smiled wildly, she had a really nice smile.

"You also don't look pure Japanese, do you have any foreign ancestors?" Tsuna sighed in shock, he had never thought of the before.

"Really? I'm pretty sure my entire family is Japanese." He corrected her as the girl gave him a confused look.

"But you're too pretty! You look like a half." She leaned over and pinched his cheek painfully, Tsuna just laughed it off, though her question still lingered in his head. Her face then lit up, he realized that Ryohei was behind him, the older male jumped through the couch and sat down.

"Hey Ladies! Are you enjoying your time TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei barked as the girls nodded and laughed in excitement. He then elbowed Tsuna and winked at him in congratulation.

"How's the boxing competition Sasagawa-kun?" Another girl asked, she had red hair and freckles. Ryohei just cuffed in pride and dusted off his shoulder.

"Easy as usual, I'm advancing for nationals this year." He informed them as they squealed in impression. They then all got swept into a long discussion about boxing, a subject that really didn't interest Tsuna so he decided to go meet some other people. But as soon as he got up all the girls awed.

"Tsuna! Is this getting boring?" They asked.

"No, not at all! I just have to say something to…Dino!" Tsuna lied as they shook their head and waved at him. He then headed to the blond figure but was stopped by Gokudera.

"What do you think you're doing? Lord has some very important costumers right now!" The silver haired boy snapped. Tsuna just stepped back and apologized, not wanting to cause trouble.

"Take it easy on him, will ya?" Yamamoto commanded. Gokudera just grunted and walked away.

"I'm sorry for that, he's always like that with new comers, even the girls!" The tan male rubbed his head.

"Or maybe he just hates me? After all everyone does." Tsuna blurred out without thinking and then gasped as he realized what he had just said. He turned to find Yamamoto staring at him in disbelieve.

"Why would anyone hate you Tsuna? I mean look at you-" Yamamoto stopped and blushed. Tsuna wanted to say something but was interrupted by Mukuro.

"Someone's waiting for you outside, darling." Mukuro winked as Tsuna and Yamamoto glanced at each other in confusion. Tsuna walked out of the music room and closed the door, a tall guy grabbed his wrist and walked away.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, we have some unfinished business."


	9. Mysteries

Tension filled the halls as Tsuna was silently dragged by the longer figure.

"Who are you?" He asked but got no response. "Answer me," Tsuna affirmed but still, no answer would come out off the mysterious guy. The brunette tried to examine the person for recognition: the male stood tall and looked way older and more mature, he was probably a senior. His hair was ruffled and snow white just like his skin, he then turned around to reveal his piercing violet eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, who has brought you here?" The voice was cold and professional, it gave Tsuna goosebumps.

"My tutor did-"

"Reborn?" Tsuna felt alarmed

"You know Reborn?" He hesitantly asked.

"Yes, but that's a long story. You must get out of here, this place can be dangerous for you," Dangerous? What's happening here!

"Why? Tell me everything!" Tsuna exclaimed in confusion.

"Unfortunately, I don't have much time. But you must stay away from Dino Cavallone and the rest of his group," What? Was this all a joke?

"And why would I trust you? I don't even know your name," The shorter boy was getting irritated, the host club has been nothing but nice to him lately, making him feel good about himself for the first time in his life. The older male sighed and continued.

"Fine, my name is Byakuran," He simply stated.

"And you are…?" Tsuna pursued him.

"I will mention who I am and why I'm here later, I just need to have a talk with someone," Byakuran replied.

"No you will tell me no-" Suddenly, Tsuna found himself being pushed back by the taller man, his strong arms trapping him against the hard wall as his piercing eyes looked into the boy's chocolate brown ones. He could smell Byakuran's sweet breath, they were only inches away from one another. Tsuna felt his face heat up and hoped that no one would walk into the empty corridor and see them in this situation. After a few moments, Byakuran pulled back and walked away casually, leaving Tsuna's heart pounding and his face flushed. "_Was that a warning?" _Tsuna asked himself. He then turned around and was shocked. There a person at the end of the halls. It was that quiet dark kid, Hibari. Tsuna simply stared at him before Hibari walked away. So Tsuna ignored Hibari's presence and walked back to the music room still confused by what just happened. When he opened the door Dino appeared in his face.

"Where did you leave?" He asked normally, but Tsuna could see some anger in his voice.

"Uh, someone wanted to have a talk with me…" Tsuna trailed off. Dino just sighed and pulled him onto the couch in front of some girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail. "She came to see you," Dino whispered in his ear.

"Hi, my name is Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna," The short boy greeted shaking her hand. She had large brown eyes and was around Tsuna's height.

"I know, I'm Haru," She replied back cheerfully, her voice was hyper and full of delight. A silence surround them, Tsuna wanted to break it but Haru talked before him.

"Ever since the first day of school, I've been observing you…" She said blushing, making Tsuna blush too. She took a sip from her cup to hide her face.

"Uhh…really?"

"Yes! I've heard you're from Namimori. You see, that's my hometown."

"Wow, I've never expected someone to come from there! Specially not in this expensive school," Tsuna shot back in amazement, finally someone who had things in common with him.

"Yes, I used to go to a private school there. My parents heard of this school and thought it would be better for my college applications," She explained gleefully.

"Oh, I used to go to Namimori High," Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Sounds cool! I know some people from there. Have you met Kyoko Sasawaga? You're friends with her brother so you must have," Tsuna chocked on his coffee. _"What?" _

"Her brother?"

"Why yes! Kyoko is Ryohei-kun's sister," Tsuna turned around to look at Ryohei, how can he be so stupid? They had the same family name, curiosity took over Tsuna. Why was Ryohei in this school but Kyoko wasn't?

"So you **do **know her?" Haru asked

"Yes, we were in the same grade," He quietly said, feeling sad for leaving her behind. But she practically never acknowledged him.

"So, how do you like this school?" Haru changed the subject when seeing his face.

"People here are really nice, to be honest I expected them to be snobby," He sheepishly smiled. Haru chuckled and replied.

"That's because you met the good people, Dino-sama's clan are perfect!" She smiled.

"Yeah they are…" Yamomoto had walked by, and saw Tsuna engaging in a conversation with a pretty brunette. Both of them were interested and were sharing laughs, he had to admit he was jealous. **He **wanted to be the one to make Tsuna laugh like that. He then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You've been slacking off lately, baseball idiot!" It was Gokudera growling as usual.

"Sorry 'Dera, I've been having a lot on my mind lately," He apologized.

"It's that Tsuna kid, isn't it?" Yamamoto nodded.

"I hate him too!" Gokudera agreed for once with the tan male.

"No Gokudera, I don't hate him."

"What? Why does everyone like this kid! He's clumsy, naïve and wimpy."

"I don't know, there's something about him…" Gokudera just groaned and walked away. Yamamoto decided to not torture himself further by watching the couple and to join Gokudera. He had to get used to it, Tsuna was a host. The only good thing about this situation is that hosts aren't allowed to go exclusive, so Tsuna will remain single. Tsuna noticed Yamamoto leaving, he wanted to confront him about what he had said before, he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Excuse me Haru, but I'll be right back," He smiled apologetically at her. She nodded in understanding. As he got up his seat he passed by the curtains, only to be pulled by someone.

"I saw you," Tsuna turned to meet with a pair of clear grey eyes, the guy's face was strong, his lips were thin and firm. It was Hibari again.

"S-saw wh-what?" Tsuna stuttered in fear, the guy gave off a creepy vibe.

"You and Byakuran," The younger brunette froze.

"We-"

"Listen, if you're being harassed by him. I can take care of that."

"No it wasn't anything like that!" Tsuna defended Bykuran for some unknown reason.

"Don't lie, everyone around the school knows that kid is always up to no good, I'll bite him to death," The last line made Tsuna shiver, Hibari's grip on his wrist tightened.

"It's okay, but thanks for the help," Tsuna said nervously with a fake smile. Hibari stayed silent and let go of his arm, Tsuna was sure he had bruised it. After that another figure came through the blue curtains, it was Basil.

"Tsuna-dono, we're going to close soon," He smiled politely. "Why don't you go find one last costumer to chat with?"

"Okay, sure." Tsuna nodded and walked away from Basil and Hibari.

"What were you doing with Tsuna?" Basil asked Hibari concerned.

"Non of your business," Hibari cuffed and walked away. Tsuna came out and saw a strange girl standing in front of him.


	10. Tsuna, transformed

"Hey…" The small figure replied, she looked so fragile and innocent compared to the aggressive and hyper girls around her.

"Hey!" Tsuna quickly greeted back, trying to sound friendly like other hosts.

"I-I'm here for Mukuro-sama," The girl blushed looking down at the floor, she seemed to be Tsuna's age, even younger. Tsuna remarked a few similarities between her and the older male, their hair shared the same color and style and they both gave off a mysterious vibe. Suddenly Tsuna was slightly pushed by a taller person, it was Mukuro.

"Oh Chrome! You shouldn't be here, love. When did you get out of the hospital?" He said in a very concerned and calm voice, in a contrast of his usually suggestive and humorous tone.

"I'm so sorry Mukuro-sama! It's just that I really missed you and wanted to see you, I'm sorry for bothering you-" In a swift moment, Mukuro grabbed the girl and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's fine dear, now please go get some rest," He guided her back to the blue curtains onto the couches and laid her down gently.

"That's Chrome Dokuro," Basil's voice suddenly said making Tsuna jolt. "They've known each other since Chrome's…accident,"

"What happened?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Chrome was hit by a car, Mukuro has seen it all and decided to pay her a visit at the hospital. They've been very close since. You see, Chrome's parents are very neglectful and she doesn't have lots of friends so Mukuro is sort of the only person in her life," Basil explained.

"Oh, that's really sad…"

"No its fine, Chrome is very happy that she has Mukuro now, she looks up to him and he checks on her everyday after school,"

"That's very nice of him," Tsuna began to see Mukuro in the whole different way, he was actually a lot more caring than he seemed. Gokudera then interrupted.

"Hey, you!" He snapped at Tsuna, "If you continue wondering uselessly around the place you'll never be able to pay for Enzio," He scolded the brunette boy.

"Sorry!" Tsuna replied guilty.

"Take it easy on him Gokudera-dono, it's his first day after all," Basil shot back.

"Whatever…" Muttered the silver haired male before stalking away.

"He really seems to have something against you," Basil remarked sweat-dropping.

"Yeah I know, was he like this when you first joined?" Tsuna wondered.

"Actually no, he always seemed to be accepting to new people. You see, Gokudera was the first member that Dino has recruited. _"Weird…"_ Tsuna thought. Dino then came and informed them that they can call it a day. Tsuna said goodbye to everyone before exiting the room and walking in the empty hall. He then saw the familiar figure with a frog hat, it was Fran. _"Oh crap! I forgot about him," _Tsuna panicked as Fran walked towards him, but he wasn't alone, a group of other guys wearing exceptionally dark clothes were surrounding him. He noticed that one of them, the tall tan one who looked in charge, was the rude guy from the cafeteria. Then walking behind him was…Belphegor? The group passed by him with a deadly silence, Bel and Fran eyed him but didn't say a word as the powerful male led them. They took the elevator and left.

"That's Varia," Basil's voice crept behind him again scaring him.

"Basil! You gotta stop doing that," Tsuna snapped.

"Sorry, but there's so much to explain to you!" Basil defended. "You're not aloud to talk to these people okay?"

"How come?"

"Everything will become clearer later on, just do as I tell you, it's club's regulations," Basil warned, "Well I have to get going, see you tomorrow!" He waved before leaving. Tsuna rushed to his room and jumped in relief on his bed, a million questions wondering through his mind. What's Varia? And why isn't he aloud to talk to them? How come Bel and Fran were part of them? Who was that tall man called Byakuran and what did he want from him? Tsuna was so confused that he decided to take a nap to take his mind off things.

He was awakened by a beautiful and serene face before his eyes making him jolt up. It was Dino, sleeping right next to him, _"Oh my god I forgot I shared a bed with him!" _The blonde male slowly woke up by Tsuna's panic.

"Oh, good morning Tsuna! Slept well?" Dino asked casually.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you up…" Tsuna apologized.

"Its okay I was gonna wake up soon anyway," Dino got off the bed and Tsuna felt himself blushing as he realized that the older male was completely naked.

"Dino! What are you doing?" Tsuna turned away beat red.

"What do you mean? I always sleep naked," Dino asked confused.

"Well now that I'm here, could you please put some clothes on in bed?" Tsuna requested slightly bothered, it seemed like he's the only normal person in this freaking school!

"I guess, it'll need some getting used to though, I've been sleeping like this for as long as I can remember," He sweat-dropped, "How about shirtless?" He debated.

"No fully clothed please!" Tsuna shot back.

"Fine…" Dino said defeated as he put his uniform on. "Hey, today we have the day off! Wanna join me and the club?"

"Sure, but why are you wearing the uniform?" Tsuna asked.

"Because we have costumers silly!"

"Wait so you work even on weekends?" Tsuna asked not really pleased.

"Yeah! Weekends are even better you'll see," Dino grinned, "We're meeting with high class girls today, so be your best!" Tsuna felt pressured as he nodded. He went to put on his uniform before realizing that he had the girl's one.

"Oh god Dino! I have the girl's uniform can I go to the vice principal's office?"

"Why?" The blonde one asked.

"Because I'm not a girl!" Tsuna snapped.

"Oh sorry about that," Dino said casually as Tsuna face-palmed at his simplicity. He rushed to the secretary to find her standing there unemotionally.

"Excuse me, where's the vice principal's office?"

"The vice principal is unavailable on weekends," she replied.

"WHAT? But my uni-"

"Please discuss this with the vice principal," she interrupted robotically. Tsuna grunted walking away angrily. _"Now what? How can I host with a goddamn skirt!" _He walked back to his room and saw Dino ready.

"Dino, I have a problem," he started.

"What is it?"

"I can't have the boy's uniform until Sunday…"

"Oh," Dino remarked normally.

"What do you mean "oh"! I can't host girls while wearing a skirt!" Dino thought for a second before a huge grin appeared on his face.

"What?" Tsuna said noticing it.

"You'll be a girl for today,"

"No way!" The shorter boy said outraged.

"Think about it Tsuna, you'll be going undercover as one of our high class costumers and will spread a good word about us! You'll go to our important ladies and act as if you've been our loyal costumer for years convincing them to become regulars! It'll gain you major points for your dept," Tsuna thought about it for a second, cross-dressing defiantly wouldn't help with his reputation as being thought of being a girl, but his main goal here is to pay for the statue.

"Fine," He accepted, "but only for today,"

"Really?" Dino said shocked and squealed. "We have to transform you into the cutest girl ever! Don't worry people even wouldn't recognize you," he said enthusiastically as Tsuna sweat-dropped at his anticipation. The host's leader picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Gokudera, I need you to get a long brown wig, a box of makeup and some heels," he quickly hung up and called the other members of the club to the room. He then turned around to Tsuna with a smirk on his face, _"Well this is going to be fun," _Tsuna gulped. All the members rushed to the room.

"So what's the emergency, lord?" Asked Yamamoto.

"We will have to disguise Tsuna here as a costumer," ordered Dino.

"YEAH! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN TO THE EXTREME!" Burst out Ryohei. Yamamoto blushed as Mukuro gave Tsuna a perverted look, Hibari just shook his head in disgust. Suddenly, Gokudera entered the room exhausted with all the materials.

"Why do you need all this, lord?" He asked.

"This is for our dear Tsuna's transformation," Dino said by placing his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"What transformation?" Asked Gokudera confused

"We're turning him into a girl," repeated Dino.

"But I thought he already was a girl!" yelled Gokudera.

"No, Tsuna's a guy," corrected the leader.

"WHAT!" Snapped all the members in unison.

"You all seriously thought I was a girl?" Tsuna said in shock.

"Well not me, Tsuna told me his gender just yesterday," Basil revealed.

"And why didn't you tell us you idiot!" Shouted Gokudera.

"I don't know, I didn't really think it would matter…" Gokudera face-palmed at his answer.

"Wait so you're a guy!" realized Yamamoto.

"Yeah, why so shocked?" Asked Tsuna, the tan male just blushed and turned away in response. Dino pushed Tsuna towards the bathroom with the uniform.

"But lord, no one here knows how to apply makeup," stated Ken.

"That won't be a problem, we'll just have to call Chrome," said Mukuro.

After putting on the uniform and securely applying the long chocolate brown wavy wig, Tsuna came out of the bathroom shyly as the whole club noticed his presence. The reactions where rather dramatic, most of them had their eyes wide open and some of them were blushing. Ryohei then broke the silence,

"OH MY GOD YOU LOOK TOO CUTE TO THE EXTREME!" He jumped out of his seat and squeezed Tsuna into a big hug.

"I'd rather have him stay like this," Mukuro smirked. Chrome then entered the room,

"Why did you call me here Mukuro-sama?" She asked innocently.

"Could you please apply some makeup on this pretty girl, dear?" He requested amused. Chrome turned to Tsuna and slightly chuckled.

"Aren't you the boy I met yesterday?" She said confused.

"Yes, he'll need to be disguised as a girl for today, try to make him as elegant as possible," instructed Dino. Chrome opened the box and began to work on Tsuna's face. After a while, she turned to reveal the newly transformed Tsuna. His big eyes even popped more with the dramatic mascara and slight eyeliner, his cheeks were peachy pink and his lips were coated with lip gloss. The club had a problem maintaining their attraction towards him, Yamamoto specifically. The cross dresser walked towards the full length mirror and examined himself, he looked rather girly with his small frame and long hair, even he thought he was a girl for a second! Suddnely someone tapped his shoulder,

"Tsuna, I think you're ready,"

* * *

Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
